pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gonna Catch some Bugs!
Gonna Catch some Bugs! is the first episode of Season 2 of The Legend of Spinarak-Man. Story After their adventure at the Goldenrod Radio Tower, Peter and his friends head back to the Pokémon Center to heal up their Pokémon. They are currently waiting in the lobby. Harry: You know I'm surprised that Spinarak-Man was at the Radio Tower. Lyra: Yeah, it's like he's a magnet for criminals everywhere Peter: That's just how he is Lyra. He just likes to be where the action is. Hobie: But still, I can't help but feel that Spinarak-Man reminds me of someone and I'm not so sure who. Peter got nervous when Hobie said that. He then notices a poster taped to the wall. Just then Nurse Joy calls for them on a ringer call. Nurse Joy: Peter, Harry, Hobie, and Lyra. Your Pokémon are all healed up. Hobie: Sweet. Come on guys The four trainers walks over to the counter to meet with Nurse Joy. Her Chansey walks over and place the trays of Poké Balls and the starter Pokémon on the counter. Chansey: Chansey The trainers take their Poké Balls as their starter Pokémon leap into their arms. Harry: Thanks for healing our Pokémon, Nurse Joy Lyra: You too Chansey Marill: Marill Nurse Joy: You're welcome Chansey: Chansey Peter: Excuse me, Nurse Joy. While we were waiting, I notice a poster on the wall. Do you know anything about it? Nurse Joy: Oh, that's the poster for the Bug-Catching Contest Harry: Bug-Catching Contest? Nurse Joy: Yes, it is a contest where trainers catch the rarest Bug Pokémon they can find. It is held in National Park once a week. Peter was intrigued Peter: That's interesting. (looks at his friends) What do you say guys? Spinarak: Spinarak? Harry: Sure, Peter Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil Lyra: Count me in Marill: Marill Hobie: Okay, let's check it out Totodile: Totodile! End Scene The four trainers are walking out of Goldenrod city. Peter was looking at his map. Peter: My map says that the National Park should be just north of Goldenrod City Lyra: I see a line Peter looks from his map to see a line of people at the National Park entrance. He puts his map away Peter: Sweet, let's go The four trainers runs over to the line. When they get near, Peter, Harry, and Hobie notices a boy in the line. He was wearing a red hoodie, black shorts, gray and red sneakers, and a yellow cap worn backwards. There was also a Cyndaquil next to him. The Cyndaquil turns around and notices the four trainers coming Cyndaquil: Cynda? Boy: What is it Cyndaquil? The boy turns around and sees Peter and his friends coming by. He gasps in surprise as he recognize the three boys. Boy: Peter, Harry, Hobie? Peter, Harry, and Hobie were both surprised as they recognize the boy as well Peter, Harry, and Hobie: Ethan?! The boy now know as Ethan smile at his old friends. He then began shaking their hands Ethan: Long time no see you guys Peter: Likewise Harry: We haven't seen you since Summer Camp ended Hobie: It's good to see you again, Ethan Ethan: Back at ya Lyra: You guys know him? Marill: Marill? Peter: Oh right. Lyra, this is Ethan Harry: He's our old friend from Summer Camp Lyra: I see (walks up to Ethan and extends her hand) Hello, Ethan. My name is Lyra. It's nice to meet you Ethan shakes her hand Ethan: The pleasure's all mine. Any friend of Peter, Harry, and Hobie's is a friend of mine. Hobie notices Cyndaquil next to Ethan Hobie: I see that you chose Cyndaquil Ethan: Yep, he's my partner. We started bonding with each other when I began my journey. Ethan's Cyndaquil: Cynda Lyra scan Ethan's Cyndaquil with her Pokédex Lyra's Pokédex: Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon. It is timid, and always curls itself up in a ball. If attacked, it flares up its back for protection. Spinarak, Totodile, and Harry's Cyndaquil jumps off their trainers' shoulder and walk over to Ethan's Cyndaquil. They began to talk with each other and they began to get along with each other. Ethan's Cyndaquil even befriended Harry's Cyndaquil. Peter: So, are you competing in the Bug-Catching Contest, Ethan? Ethan: Yep. I thought that by entering this contest, I can add a new Pokémon'' to my team. Besides, I like a challenge. Peter: (smiling) So do I Spinarak: Spinarak Flash: Well well. What do we have here? The five trainers turn around to see Flash Thompson and his Eevee walking towards them Flash: Hey Parker Peter and Ethan narrow their eyes Peter: Flash, you competing too? Flash: Just an excuse to try to humiliate you Eevee: Eevee Peter: Like that'll ever happen Flash turns to Ethan Flash: The same goes for you too Ethan. I'll beat you as well. Ethan: We'll see about that Flash Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil! Suddenly, Bugsy walks up to them Bugsy: Hey guys Lyra: Hi Bugsy. Are you entering the Bug-Catching Contest too? Bugsy: Of course. You didn't think the world's greatest Bug Type trainer would miss out on this contest did ya? Harry: No we haven't Cyndaquil: Cynda Peter: It looks like we are all rivals in this contest. Let's do this! Spinrarak: Spin Ethan: Yeah, good luck and may the best trainer win Flash: I hate to break this to all of you, but I'm gonna win Eevee: Eevee Peter: In your dreams, Thompson! Peter and Flash both glare at each other as sparks lit between them. The trainers and Bugsy watched in nervousness Ethan: There they go again. Just like in Summer Camp Ethan's Cyndaquil: Cynda Bugsy: Those two sure have a huge rivalry with each other, don't they? Harry: You have no idea End Scene After heading in the National Park, the trainers got themselves registered for the Bug-Catching Contest and head over to the National Park. Among them is Peter with Spinarak, Ethan with Cyndaquil, Flash with Eevee, and Bugsy with his Scyther. Harry, Hobie, Lyra, and their Pokémon are sitting at the bleachers watching the contest through the monitor since they're not competing. The Director is announcing the rules of the Contest as the trainers are given 20 Sport Balls. Director: Welcome trainers to the Bug-Catching Contest. Here's how the contest works. You will each be given 20 Sport Balls to use. You may use only one Pokémon during this tournament, no others are allowed. You can catch as many Bug Pokémon in the park. When the time is up, you can only bring one to the judging stage and the other Bug Pokémon you caught must be released. You have one hour to compete in this tournament. Let the Bug-Catching Contest begin! All the trainers scatter in the park to look for some Bug-Type Pokémon. Peter and Spinarak are walking in the park. They see a Metapod on a tree and a Venomoth flying by. Peter: This Park sure is big huh, Spinarak? Spinarak: Spin Peter then spots a Pinsir walking out of the grass Peter: It's a Pinsir Peter takes out his Pokédex and scans Pinsir Peter's Pokédex: ''Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokémon. With its horns, it digs burrows to sleep in at night. In the morning, damp soil clings to its body. Peter smirks and puts his Pokédex away. Peter: That's perfect. Let's catch it. Spinarak, get Pinsir's attention with Poison Sting! Spinarak shoots Poison Sting at Pinsir's back which causes Pinsir to look at them in irritation Pinsir: Pinsir Peter: Now use... Flash: Eevee, use Quick Attack! Suddenly, Flash's Eevee use Quick Attack which knocks Pinsir down as Flash runs over much to Peter and Spinarak's shock. Pinsir gets up and began to use Vice Grip on Eevee. Flash: Eevee, dodge and use Sand Attack Eevee dodges Pinsir's Vice Grip and kicks sand into Pinsir's eyes blinding it. Flash: Now, Tackle attack! Eevee tackles Pinsir knocking it to the ground Flash: Go Sport Ball! Flash throws a Sport Ball at Pinsir. The Sport Ball hits Pinsir and sucks it in. Sport Ball shakes two times and locks. Flash grins as he walks over to pick it up. Peter frowned at this Peter: Hey, that was my catch! Flash: Too bad, Parker. You snooze, you lose. Why don't you and your Spinarak finds some other Bug Pokémon that's weaker than you. You don't stand a chace. Come on, Eevee Flash and Eevee walks off as Peter becomes mad at what his rival said. Peter: Oh yeah? I'll show you! (under his breath) Jerk He storms off as Spinarak follows after him. Meanwhile, Ethan and his Cyndaquil were facing off against Beedrill. Ethan: Cyndaquil, use Tackle attack! Ethan's Cyndaquil jumps at Beedrill and tackles it. Beedrill falls down. It gets up and charges at Cyndaquil preparing to do a Fury Attack. Ethan: It's gonna use Fury Attack. Cyndaquil, fire Ember Ethan's Cyndaquil fires Ember on Beedrill. It causes Beedrill to take critical damage as it hits the ground. Ethan: Now, Sport Ball Ethan throws a Sport Ball at Beedrill which sucks it in. It shakes three times and locks. Ethan picks up the Sport Ball. Ethan: Alright, we got a Beedrill! Cyndaquil: Cynda! Peter and Spinarak are walking through the park. The trees that he passed have a wild Ariados, Pineco, and Kakuna on it. Peter is still miffed about Flash. Peter: Stupid Flash. Thinks he's better than me. I'll kick his butt in this contest. Spinarak: (worry) Spin Peter looks at Spinarak and sighs. Peter: You're right, Spinarak. I can't let Flash get to me. (Spinarak nods his head) Now what other Bug Pokémon should I get? A Yanma passes them Peter: Hey, what's that? He takes out his Pokédex and scans it Peter's Pokédex: Yanma, the Clear Wing Pokémon. Its large eyes can scan 360 degrees. It looks in all directions to seek out insects as its prey. Peter: Interesting. Let's catch it, Spinarak. Spinarak: (nods his head) Spina! They both run after Yanma. Flash and Eevee were seen catching a Caterpie and a Venonat. Flash: Good work, Eevee. These Pokémon and the Pinsir I caught would definitely guarantee a victory for us. The Yanma flies past them Flash: Sweet another Pokémon Peter: Coming through! Peter and Spinarak runs past their rivals. Flash: Oh no you don't, Parker! Let's go, Eevee Yanma flies down on the grass to rest. Peter and Spinarak comes over. Peter: There it is. Get ready, Spinarak. Spinarak crawls over to Yanma, but suddenly... Flash: Eevee, Quick Attack! Eevee rushes over and rams Yanma. Yanma skids to the ground. Peter: Huh? (He looks over to see Flash rushing to the other side) Outta my way, Flash! I'm not letting you steal my catch again! Flash: Tough luck, Parker. This Pokémon is mine. Eevee use Tackle attack Peter: Spinarak, String Shot attack! Just as Eevee uses Tackle and Spinarak shot String Shot, Yanma flies up to dodge the attack. The String Shot hits Eevee in the eye. Flash: Eevee! Peter: (sarcastically) Oops, my bad Yanma then uses Quick Attack to knock Eevee down. It then charges at Spinarak to prepare a Tackle attack. Peter: Spinarak, dodge and use String Shot to spin it around. Spinarak dodges Yanma's attack and uses String Shot. Spinarak then spins Yanma around and let's go causing Yanma to hit the ground. Peter: Now use Poison Sting! Spinarak shoots Poison Sting which causes some damage to Yanma Flash: Eevee, get up and use another Tackle Eevee gets up and after removing the webs from it's eyes charges at Yanma and Tackles it. Yanma skids to the ground. Peter: Spinarak, use Infestation on Yanma! Spinarak uses Infestation which gets on Yanma which restricts it's movements. Peter and Flash both narrow their eyes as they both take out their Sport Balls Peter and Flash: Go, Sport Ball Peter and Flash both throw their Sport Balls. Since Peter's Sport Ball was closer to Yanma, it was able hit Yanma and suck it in while Flash's Sport Ball bounces off of it. The Sport Ball that has Yanma shakes three times and then it locks. Peter smiles as he pick up his Sport Ball. Peter: Yes, we got a Yanma! Spinarak: (happily) Spinarak Flash frowns as his Eevee's ears lower Flash: No! I could've caught that! Peter: Looks like we're even, Thompson. You stole my chance to catch a Bug Pokémon, I stole yours. Come on, buddy Spinarak: Spin Spinarak leaps onto Peter's shoulder as the two walk off. Flash frowns as he watched his rival walk off. Meanwhile, Bugsy and Scyther are walking through park. They look at the trees to see a wild Spinarak and a wild Weedle. Bugsy then sees a wild Butterfree and Ledyba flying by. Bugsy: What Pokémon should we catch, Scyther? Scyther: Scy, Scy Bugsy: You don't know huh? They both continue to walk through the park. The gym leader then spots a Heracross eating some sap on one of the trees. It's horn is hearth-shaped. Bugsy and Scyther both smirk at this opportunity. Bugsy: Scyther, use U-Turn! Scyther charges at Heracross who is till eating the sap. Heracross was taken by surprise as Scyther attacked it. Heracross becomes mad that his meal time was interrupted and uses Horn Attack. Bugsy: Scyther, dodge and use Fury Cutter! Scyther dodged Heracross' attack and uses Fury Cutter which deals damage to it. Heracross gets up and shoots Bullet Seed which hits Scyther. Bugsy: Scyther, shake it off and use Quick Attack! Scyther charges at Heracross very fast and hits Heracross, causing it to hit a nearby tree. Heracross slides down Bugsy: Go Sport Ball Bugsy takes out a Sport Ball and throws it at the dazed Heracross and suck it in. The Sport Ball shakes two times and locks. Bugsy goes over and picks up the Sport Ball Bugsy: We got it, Scyther. Scyther: Scyther! The alarm then goes off indicating that the contest is now over. All the trainers are on the stage with the Bug Pokémon they caught out with them. Director: And the winner of the Bug-Catching Contest is... Gym Leader Bugsy and his Heracross! Congratulations! The crowd and the other trainers applauded Bugsy Director: I will now present the first place prize to Bugsy: The Sun Stone! The Director hands the Sun Stone to Bugsy Bugsy: Thank you, sir End Scene After the ceremony ended, Peter, Ethan, and Bugsy met back up with Harry, Hobie, and Lyra. Peter: Congratulations, Bugsy! Spinarak: Spin Bugsy: Thanks, Peter Hobie: It's a shame that you didn't win, Peter Peter: That's okay, Hobie. I had fun out there. Besides, I got a new friend so it's not a total loss. Ethan: Yeah, me too Ethan's Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil Lyra: (to Bugsy) Looks like you got a new Pokémon for your gym, right? Bugsy: Yep. Heracross is gonna be a good addition when I battle my challengers. (He then digs into his pocket and takes out a blue stone. He looks at Peter) By the way, Peter. I want you to have this Peter: What is it? Bugsy: It's a Water Stone. I found it when I was heading over to the National Park. I have no need for it, so I thought you can put it to good use. Peter smiles as he takes the stone Peter: Sure, thanks Bugsy Bugsy: You're welcome. Well, I better head back to Azalea Town. See ya later, guys! Bugsy walks down the path heading to Goldenrod City. The trainers wave goodbye Peter: Bye Bugsy! Harry: Take care! Lyra: It was good to see you! Flash and his Eevee then walks up to the group. Flash: Hey, Puny Parker! I might not have beaten you in this contest, but I'm still going to kick your butt in the Johto League. So you better get ready to lose Peter: And I would be glad to kick your butt again, Eugene Flash becomes red when he said that. Harry, Hobie, and Ethan both snicker at this Flash: I told you not to call me that! Come on Eevee. We're out of here! Flash runs off with Eevee following behind Ethan: (sighs) Same old, Flash. I better go too. I have lot of other badges to earn. Peter: Okay then. It was good to see you again, Ethan Spinarak: Spinarak Harry: Bye, Ethan Harry's Cyndaquil: Cynda Hobie: Good luck! Totodile: Toto! Lyra: It was nice meeting you Marill: Marill Ethan: Thanks. Come on Cyndaquil (Cyndaquil climbs onto his shoulder and they walk off. But Ethan stops to look at Peter) Oh, Peter. Peter: Yes? Ethan: The next time we see each other, I want to have a battle with you. Peter: (smirks) Sure thing, Ethan. I would like that Ethan nods his head as he and Cyndquil both walks away from the group. The four trainers wave after them. Characters * Peter Parker * Harry * Hobie Brown * Lyra * Ethan * Flash Thompson * Bugsy * Nurse Joy * Announcer Pokémon * Spinarak (Peter's) * Yanma (Peter's, newly caught) * Cyndaquil (Harry's) * Totodile (Hobie's) * Marill (Lyra's) * Cyndaquil (Ethan's) * Beedrill (Ethan's, newly caught) * Scyther (Bugsy's) * Heracross (Bugsy's, newly caught) * Chansey (Nurse Joy's) * Pinsir (Flash's, newly caught) * Caterpie (Flash's, released) * Venonat (Flash's, released) * Metapod * Venomoth * Ariados * Pineco * Kakuna * Butterfree * Spinarak * Ledyba Trivia * Bugsy competes in the Bug-Catching Contest since I believe that it could be a perfect activity for him as a Bug-Type gym leader. * Bugsy catching a Heracross in the Bug-Catching Contest is a reference to him owning one in the Pokémon Adventures manga. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Spinarak-Man